A known information processing device performs communication with a communication terminal using a Near Field Communication (“NFC”) wireless communication protocol. The information processing device changes an operating mode of an NFC-enabled device, which is connected to the information processing device, to appropriate one of a passive tag mode and a Peer-to-Peer (“P2P”) mode, to perform communication using the NFC wireless communication protocol with the communication terminal.